The present disclosure relates to a device for controlling a vehicle. The device evaluates a driving operation of a driver of a vehicle, and shows the result of the evaluation on a display.
A device which evaluates a driving operation of a driver of a vehicle, and shows the result of the evaluation on a display has been known, for example, as disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 5796315. This device evaluates the driving operation of the driver based on the rate of change of acceleration (jerk) of the vehicle.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-002087 discloses a brake hold system. This system performs a brake hold control by allowing a brake device of the vehicle to keep braking even if a brake pedal of the vehicle is not depressed while a vehicle is stationary, and by allowing the brake device to stop braking when the driver depresses an accelerator pedal of the vehicle.